Sinful Flesh
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: Karamatsu mafia sale con unos amigos a un antro de conejitas playboy para divertirse, pero se queda atrapado al ver un chico de mirada fría con traje de conejita.
1. Just Another Boy

Paseabas la mirada por el lugar, chicas yendo y viniendo sin el menor pudor con un traje de conejitas de playboy, una tenue luz color rojizo llenaba el lugar, todo apestaba a cigarro.

Caminaste acompañado por tus dos amigos a cada lado y viste una mesa sola bajo una luz azul. Te sentaste y pediste unos tragos de vodka.

En todas las mesas se veían siluetas de hombres haciendo actos un poco menos que lascivos con las conejitas que trabajaban en el lugar. Pero a ellas se les veía más que alegres fingiendo reírse o seguir la conversación de aquellas carteras parlantes.

Viste pasar entre las mesas unas piernas largas con un sugerente trasero, buscaste con la mirada y lo encontraste en la esquina opuesta del bar.

Un chico, estaría en sus veintitantos, menudo, con piel blanca, vestido con traje de conejita. Su mirada vacía te causaba una mezcla de ternura y ganas de verlo con tu pene en su boca.

Te paraste y te volteaste para avisarle a tus amigos que irías "conocer más a fondo a alguien" y te diste cuenta que ya estaban ocupados cada uno con una conejita en sus piernas.

Caminaste hacia él, y el chico fingió no verte, no darse cuenta como ponías la mano en la pared y levantabas su barbilla.

Te dirigió una gélida mirada con sus ojos color violeta; no importaba, tu se la devolviste con más intensidad con tus ojos color zafiro.

\- ¿Cuanto tengo que pagar para verte subir y bajar sobre mi polla?

\- 200 Dolares - Escupió con desdén y te dedico una sonrisa malévola como esperando ver la decepción en tus ojos.

Tomaste de tu bolsillo un fajo de dinero y se lo restregaste en la cara, mientras disfrutabas ver como esa sonrisa se desdibujaba y se convertía en un gesto de resignación.

Suspiró y tomó de tu mano, te condujo por un pasillo con cubículos a los lados, de los que se escapaban todo tipo de gemidos y gritos de placer.

Mientras tu te perdías viendo esas piernas contonearse con su colita de conejo entre las nalgas.

Se detuvo y te dirigió esta vez una mirada un poco menos amenazante mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta. La pequeña habitación solo tenía una mesa y un sillón de cuero. Lo hinchado de tu miembro te hizo ignorar el hecho tanto él, como esa habitación, ya habían estado con muchos más hombres.

Le pediste que te bailará, y le aventaste unos billetes a la mesa. El obedeció con una mueca tocándose su cuerpo, inclinándose y poniéndote su trasero en tu cara. Lo tomaste de la cintura y lo abalanzaste a tus piernas, devoraste su cuello con libido. Y tu mano bajo por su pecho bajándole la parte delantera del traje.

Sus pequeños pezones rosados se endurecieron.

-Eres toda una puta -

\- Pero no la tuya -

Le diste una golpe en la mejilla, y para tu sorpresa pareció gustarle. Movió su cuello como si hubiera sido una brisa lo que hubiera tocado su rostro y se relamió los labios.

Lo tomaste del cabello y obligaste a bajar la altura de tus genitales. Desabrochaste con tu mano libre tu pantalón y tu pene salio como resorte de tantas ansias que contenías.

\- Déjalo todo húmedo, te la meteré tan adentro que vas a escupir semen -

\- Métemela hasta las bolas, no te tengo miedo - rió entre dientes para después asestar otra lamida con su caliente lengua en tu falo.

Cuando estuvo bien mojado lo pusiste contra la mesa y toqueteaste entre sus muslos, oíste como se quejaba y tu solo respondiste bajando el cierre de su única prenda y para tu sorpresa viste que la colita de conejo no era parte del traje, era en realidad un butt-plug.

El se volteó con mirada sarcástica al ver tu expresión de sorpresa -Estoy listo y mojado - Y movió más ese culito de forma burlona.

Sacaste aquel objeto de su culo y él ni siquiera dio un suspiro, pensaba que sería una vez más como cualquier otra, pero no contaba con tu que tu miembro era más grande que el de la media de los hombres. La felación había sido un calentamiento, y ya estabas más que listo para embestirlo hasta que se partiera en dos.

Tu pene ya soltaba unas gotas de liquido. Lo pusiste en su entrada y sentiste la piel abrirse al entrar en su apretado anillo. Viste como dió un pequeño brinco, y como se aferro a la orilla de la mesa. Eso te excitó tanto que dejaste la gentileza y lo metiste todo en un golpe.

Él soltó un jadeo. Arremetiste con violencia empujando esos bollos blancos contra tus caderas. Ya solo se oían los gemidos de ambos y el golpe de su culo contra tu pelvis.

Te acercaste más y te embelesaste entre el placer que sentías y lo terso de su piel. Lo mordiste en su hombro para sentir entre tus dientes esa suavidad y tu nariz capto el sutil olor a lavanda que emanaba de su cuerpo. Como si estuvieras follándote un ángel caído.

\- Jodeme, más fuerte - Gimió y eso te encendió aún más.

Tomaste de sus manos contra su espalda y te moviste tan rápido y fuerte que sentiste quedarte sin aliento. Pero el placer los dominaba a los dos, el fuego de la excitación quemando sus pieles. Comiendo de esa lujuria como una droga, deseando más.

Sentiste tu miembro hincharse, ya no podías aguantar llenar ese culo con tu leche.

\- No te vengas ad... -

Y justo eso hiciste solo para que aprendiera que no podía decirte que hacer. Con un ultimo empujón contra sus caderas te aseguraste de expulsar todo lo más dentro posible.

Sacaste tu pene, y un chorro de semen salió junto con este.

\- Me das asco - Dijo él acomodandose de lado en la mesa.

\- Pero te encanto y suplicaste por más - Dijiste mientras tomabas su cara y arremetiste contra su boca en un beso largo y lascivo que el correspondió.

Le aventaste los billetes a su lado en la mesa. Y saliste sin siquiera voltear mientras te acomodabas la camisa.

Sentías que debías salir de ese lugar pues el olor a lavanda te estaba intoxicando, como si se negará a irse de tu lado. Por un momento recordaste que ni siquiera te quedaste a ver como estaba él. Pero que importaba, era uno más entre una multitud de chicos con trasero lindo prostituyéndose por dinero.

Recorriste de nuevo el pasillo de los cubículos. Saliste por la salida de emergencia para respirar el aire no viciado del bar y dejar atrás esa apestosa esencia a lavanda.

Encendiste un cigarro. El frió de la noche acariciaba tu cara. Aún se oía el sonido amortiguado de aquel antro.

\- He's just another boy...

Exhalaste el humo y un poco dentro de ti se pregunto cuando sería la próxima vez que volverías a ese bar para verlo...

Bueno espero les haya gustado este one-shot, no sé si seguirla, todo depende si les haya gustado el Karamatsu mafia con Ichimatsu prostituta conejo. Lo escribí para distraerme un poco de hacer el final de las otras dos historias que tengo en curso.

Sus comentarios me dan aliento para escribir más perversiones /w/


	2. Burst in Lust

Milagro de navidad (?) el one shot ya no será one shot

Advertencia: contenido mob x ichi

Ichimatsu POV

* * *

Una gota de sudor comenzaba a recorrer tu frente y es que no sabías porque el señor Hanaka insistía tanto en llevarte a esos moteles con pobre calefacción, sin embargo el que sudaba más copiosamente sin duda era el hombre de negocios que tenías entre las piernas.

Era la tercera vez que cambiaba posición, no sabías a ciencia cierta porque el señor Hanaka le gustaba hacer todo el kamasutra en una noche, quizá era para compensar las 3 pulgadas de pene que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre los pliegues de su grasosa panza.

Quiza era para sentirse más joven.

Pero de cualquier forma él se sentía todo un semental intentando arremeterte con su diminuto pene, y alimentabas su ego fingiendo gemir de placer y alabando sus dotes sexuales.

Cuando porfin acabo, el señor Hanaka se desplomó en la cama exhausto y por fin la farsa había terminado para ti.

Pensabas ya podrías descansar cuando viste que el hombre de negocios hacer un ademán de querer abrazarte.

-"Es el abrazo de la muerte" - pensaste

Cerro los brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te apreto contra su sudoroso cuerpo. Por dentro sentiste las ansias de querer arañarlo cual gato molesto, pero las reprimiste como siempre y trataste de componer tu mejor sonrisa.

-Oye Ichimatsu

-Mmm dime

-He vuelto a pensar en irnos a un lugar, solos tu y yo.

-Ahh si?

-Si, quiero que tu seas feliz a mi lado, quiero llevarte a una isla exótica y te cases conmigo.

De nuevo el mismo cuento, y es que al señor Hanaka le encantaba inventar cuentos en los que te prometía divorciarse, casarse contigo y comprar una casita en Escocia o llevarte de viaje a Tailandia, dependia del humor del cuarentón robusto.

No importaba que el señor Hanaka fuera un importante CEO de una marca de celulares, ni que tuviera 3 lindos hijos que el mismo te había enseñado en fotografías varias veces, ni que su esposa fuera una hermosa mujer y devota a él.

Pero como te había dicho Choromi:

"Nosotros somos una fantasía, una ilusión para ellos, podemos representar sus sueños y anhelos más profundos y debemos seguir con esa imagen. Somos un escape para la cotidianidad de su vida."

Suspiraste y viste a los ojos al señor Hanaka, incluso lo viste con un brillo en tus ojos como si de verdad creyeras todo lo que él te dijera.

-Me encantan tus planes, algún día nos escaparemos solos tu y yo.

La mirada que te devolvió casi podría decirse era tierna.

-Pero debo irme.

-¿Que? ¿tan pronto? no te vayas quédate un poco...

Pusiste ambas manos en sus hombros y con un beso maternal en la frente le devolviste la mirada. Sabias que eso le encantaba.

-Tengo una cita en unas horas, debo irme.

El hombre de negocios hizo una especie de puchero con la cara pero eso no evitó que recogieras tu ropa, te vistieras y lanzandole un beso te despidieras dejándolo solo en el cuarto de motel.

* * *

Llegaste casi directo a la ducha, querías quitarte cualquier rastro del sudor y fluidos del señor Hanaka, además era mejor así. Él te exigía asearte por completo antes de verlo.

Al salir del baño buscaste entre el closet de tu camerino el traje de conejita rojo que era requisito ponerse en esas reuniones.

Vestido al punto, maquillado y con los tacones rojos a juego, lo único que hacía falta era la peluca larga negra que te llegaba a la cintura.

Puesto todo parecías una hermosa mujer, y no es que tuvieras la autoestima alta, siempre sabías que el lugar para una basura como tu era ese prostíbulo. Pero la forma en que el corset del traje entallaba tu figura, las suaves medias contoneando tus piernas y la peluca negra resaltando tu pálida piel, le quitaban el aliento a más de uno.

La única queja que podrías poner era el color rojo del traje, pero no había de otra. Era el color de Osomatsu.

Te preparaste mentalmente y giraste en dirección a la habitación donde siempre eran las reuniones.

14 rezaba una puerta y sin pedir invitación entraste.

Tus ojos se acomodaron al intenso carmesí que invadía el cuarto, alfombra, paredes, muebles. Únicamente interrumpido por toques de negro aquí y allá.

Con pasos seguros llegaste hasta el sillón donde aquel bribón te esperaba.

-Ichimachuu~ ven sientate al lado de tu oni-chan. - Osomatsu dio golpecitos al sillon de vinyl rojo. Y obedeciendo te sentaste cruzando las piernas apoyando tu costado sobre él como le gustaba.

-¿A quién verás hoy?

El idiota de Osomatsu se vio interrumpido a medio trago de un vaso de cerveza.

-¿Mmm? ohh si.. veré a un importante miembro de otra organización. Tenemos un par de asuntos que ver pero como es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona quería que estuvieras presente, me das suerte.

Te guiño un ojo y se tallo con un dedo bajo la nariz, pícaro como tonto solo él podía ser. Y es que tras años de conocer a Osomatsu aún no llegabas a entenderlo del todo.

Tenía un complejo de Hugh Hefner de querer estar con una o dos conejitas del prostibulo en cada reunión con otras mafias o miembros, su gusto por la decoración era horroroso, así como sus modales.

Te llegabas a preguntar que le había visto Choromi para haberse fijado en él. Aunque su amor se deterioró con el tiempo al final conservaron esa extraña e incómoda relación de negocios: el burdel para Choromi, la fachada para la mafia de Osomatsu.

Choromi le permitía tener aquella habitación solo para la disposición de él, además de los "favores" que él mismo se cobrará en el camino con las conejitas del burdel.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacandote de tus pensamientos. Un hombre, alto, pelo castaño y ojos calculadores entro. Estaría en sus 27 o 28 años, de complexión delgada y vestido en un traje azul oscuro totalmente pulcro.

-Atsushi?

-Si, mucho gusto conocerte, Osomatsu.

-Vamos no seas tan formal. Pasa siéntate, haré que Ichimatsu te sirva un trago.

No había caso en objetar cuando Osomatsu te ponía a ser servicial con los invitados. Con movimientos expertos caminaste meciendo las caderas con el peso apoyado firmemente en los tacones. Viste de reojo habías captado la atención del invitado, nada nuevo.

-¿Qué deseas tomar? un whisky, un vodka?

-Cualquier cosa estaría bien

Asentiste y buscaste entre las botellas de la barra mientras oías a los dos entablar conversación sobre los planes que estaban buscando cerrar.

4 partes de whisky, una cucharadita de azúcar, un poco de almíbar, cubos de hielo y una rodaja de naranja para adornar.

Caminaste con el vaso en mano y se lo tendiste al invitado.

-Un old fashion para usted.

-Vaya, que agradable, muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Sentiste de alguna forma que le agradaría más al recién llegado un trago no tan fuerte, Osomatsu tenía la estúpida creencia que haciendo embriagar a la gente con la que negociaba podría aprovecharse de estos. Cosa que no pasaba porque 1: los yakuzas no enviarán alguien igual de idiota que Osomatsu, y 2: eso solo los haría desconfiar de este.

Oiste a los dos hombres de mafia entablar una charla sobre alianzas, bla bla bla. Si las cosas no te afectaban no había el porqué darles interés, así que solías ignorar aquellas reuniones.

Tus pensamientos se perdieron, preguntandote como estarían los gatos del callejon trasero donde solías dejarles de comer, y cuanto faltaría de esa horrible reunión para poder llegar a tu casa y quitarte la peluca. Comenzaba a darte comezón y no podías esperar a quitartela.

El tiempo voló y solo viste a ambos hombres despedirse con un apretón de manos. Osomatsu pareció susurrarle algo al otro hombre en su tonto tono de broma a lo cual el otro dirigió los ojos a ti, dandote un rápido scan con la mirada antes de partir.

Osomatsu lo despidió para luego dejarse caer junto a tí en el sillón de vinyl.

\- ¡Fiuuu! eso fue cansado, oni-chan se esta haciendo viejo, deberías darme un masaje de espalda, me lo merezco.

-Pff, dile a choromi que te lo dé, aunque seguramente te patería las bolas por atreverte a pedirle más favores.

El hombre de mafia solto una risilla.

-Bueno a choromi vaya que le gusta patearme las bolas, pero es algo tsundere, se parece a ti.

Tan solo diste un resoplido, osomatsu siempre buscaba provocarte de alguna manera. El mayor paso un brazo alrededor de tus hombros acercandote, tocando tus piernas para después subirlas a su regazo. Sabías que solía acercarse así cuando te pedía algo especial, y la mirada que te había dado el tipo antes te daba una pista de lo que sería.

-Ichi, mañana tienes que dar una de tus sesiones especiales. El hombre de antes pertenece a otra mafia, con la cual no queremos problemas, tenemos un enemigo en común. Y el ..

\- ...enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, si. Escupelo ya, que quieres.

-Vaya que estas siendo grosero, tal vez necesitas algo de oni-chan para bajar esa actitud.

Acostandote sobre el sillon, osomatsu te tomo de los hombros cerrando cualquier escapatoria, y forzando un beso en tu boca no pidio permiso para introducir su lengua o comenzar a tocar su cintura, bajando por tu cadera y piernas, disfrutando el tacto de las medias en tus muslos.

-Osomatsu - lo llamaste pero ya en este punto no había como regresar.

El nombrado solo hizo un ruido afirmando oír tus protestas, bajo su boca regalandote suaves mordizcos y besos en la clavicula. No lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarte chupetones, puesto que Osomatsu sabía que debía dejarte sin marcas para el disfrute de sus próximos aliados.

Con el movimiento la peluca se desacomodo, y decidiste que si ya ibas a ser tomado por Osomatsu, al menos que fuera algo más comodo que usando la peluca.

Liberaste una de tus manos del mafioso y tiraste el accesorio a un lado.

El ni siquiera parecío importarle, aburriendose de las suaves mordidas, para bajar la parte delantera de traje de conejita, mostrando tus pezones, tomando con ambas manos cada uno para después probarlo y sucionarlo con sus labios.

Un gemido escapo de tu boca, y esperabas que no volviera a suceder, odiabas que ese patán te tomará sin siquiera preguntar, como cualquier mueble o habitación del burdel.

Tu resistencia pareció retar a Osomatsu, que enfoco su ataque a tu entrepierna, frotando con una mano tu miembro atrapado en el ajustado traje. No pudiste hacer nada cuando tus genitales reaccionaron abultandose contra la tela, pidiendo ser liberados.

Tragaste saliva, intentando ganar compostura, no te ibas a rendir tan facilmente. Pero que fueras o no a disfrutarlo parecía no intervenir en los planes del de ojos rojos.

Pasando sus manos por tu espalda, deslizo el cierre del traje obligante a despojarte de este en un jalon desesperado. La prenda solo cayo a un lado del sofá.

Ahi estabas desnudo, solo vistiendo esas medias del tipo que tienen un espacio sin cubrir en la entrepierna y una tanga que comprimia tus genitales en el traje de conejita para dar una vista "más estética", según lo que decia choromi.

Osomatsu paseo su vista por todo tu cuerpo, "caminando" con sus dedos por tu vientre, dibujando una linea por tu cintura, amasando tus caderas.

-Que tanto miras-

El de ojos carmesí pretendió no escucharte o al menos no responderte en ese instante, siguiendo tu silueta con su mirada.

-Tan solo quiero probarte, antes de que ellos _te coman_ mañana.

Con su pulgar rozó tu glande, examinando hasta la más fina respuesta en tu cara, para después hacer un lado la tanga liberando esa timida erección que tratabas de contener.

Remojando su propio dedo en de saliva en su boca Osomatsu te miro con un gesto disipado. Para después meterlo dentro de tu ano, forzando la intromisión, el dedo se removió buscando ese punto para hacerte perder la compostura.

Tu tan solo lo veías, no le ibas a dar ese gusto, no al menos tan rápido.

-Siempre haciendote el que no te gusta, tu rubor te delata.

Ososmatsu comenzo a introducir y sacar los dedos, metiendo un segundo para comenzarte a estirar, la fricción comenzaba a molestar y aunque estabas acostumbrado al trato rudo de los clientes o Osomatsu eso no quitaba lo incomodo de ser follado con los dedos sin lubricante.

-Pero sobre todo apuesto, que dentro de ti lo disfrutas, después de todo, por algo trabajas aquí.

Aquello fue la campana para despertar tu enojo, Osomatsu sabía tu historia y aún así siempre una y otra vez adoraba darte esos motes de disfrutar ser una maldita zorra más en ese burdel.

La ira subio por tu garganta y te levantaste para darle un puñetazo en su presumida cara.

El mafioso atrapo tu puño como quien detiene el golpe de un niño más pequeño, tomando con sus toscas manos tus muñecas juntas, Osomatsu te redujo tan solo subiendo tus manos sobre tu cabeza, mientras con la otra se deshacia el cinturon y ropa interior.

Ya estaba sacando su miembro cuando porfin el enojo hizo click en tí, y comenzaste a darle patadas en el pecho al mayor.

Quiza fue la sangre que se le subio al mafioso por la furia, pero por un instante viste un atisbo escarlata en sus ojos, antes de que tomara tus dos piernas y metiera de un golpe todo su miembro.

Rasgaste con tus uñas ese horrible sillón de vinil pero el fuerte dolor en tu entrada te quemaba por dentro.

\- Las putas como tu no merecen que las preparen.

Y para dar más enfasis a sus palabras te empujo más contra su caderas tocando hasta el fondo de tu interior. Con paso desigual comenzó a darte violentas estocadas, no importandole esa humedad que comenzaba a formarse en tus ojos.

"Malparido, seguro también le duele a él entrar así, pero por su maldito ego siempre desea reducirme a una basofía sumisa, como todas las demás putas del lugar".

El dolor en ti no menguaba, te sentías tan dolorosamente lleno, tan solo esperando aquello terminará. Pero el cretino de Osomatsu seguía en su vaivén buscando su propio placer.

Tomando tu torso, te levanto sin salirse dentro, para sentarte en tu regazo.

Propulsando sus caderas introducía de lleno todo su pene contra tu abusada entrada.

\- No vas a gemir, o quieres que te dé más fuerte?

-Eres una mierda Osomatsu.

-Quizá lo sea pero.. - Osomatsu acercó su boca a tu oído y con el aliento caliente te susurro - Sabes que le perteneces a esta mierda-

Separó su rostro del tuyo y fijó la vista en tus ojos, con ese lascivo tono rojo, aquel rojo que te quemaba en lujuria y enojo.

Añadiendo fuerza a sus manos en tus caderas Osomatsu te obligo a seguir el compás de sus arremetidas, ya no importaba si dolía o no, si lo odiabas o disfrutabas. Era un juego de poder en el que siempre terminabas perdiendo.

Los minutos se alargaban como horas y tan solo querías terminar con todo eso para suturar las heridas en tu ser y seguir otro día en el infierno que todos llamaban vida.

Ni un gemido, ni un sonido de aprobación. En el cuarto tan solo se oían los obscenos sonidos de ese acto forzado y sabias que a Osomatsu eso le disgustaba pero tan masoquista como eras tan bien te gustaba provocarlo.

\- ¿No lo estas disfrutando? Ichimatsuu~ recuerda que entre más lo gozes más pronto acabemos. Quizás debas ponerle mas entusiasmo.

Sentiste la sangre hervir, aquel bastardo aún se atrevía a decir eso. Pero la batalla estaba perdida y ya solo deseabas irte.

Poniendo las manos en sus hombros, dando un suspiro y buscando tu energía, comenzaste a mover tus caderas. Pudiste ver cómo le brillaron los ojos en placer al primer movimiento y sabiendo lo que buscaba, estrechaste tu entrada al mismo tiempo que acelerabas.

Eso lo volvió loco, osomatsu abrazo tu cintura buscando tu boca para devorarte en un desesperado beso, lamiendo con su lengua tus labios, mordiendolos hasta lastimarlos.

Exprimiendote en ese impaciente abrazo, follandote como si no hubiera un mañana.

Para acelerar las cosas dejaste salir unos dulces gemidos, apremiandolo a llenarte con su semen.

El solo dio unos gruesos jadeos mostrando que estaba cerca de su clímax, y con unas arremetidas más alivio su excitación dentro de ti.

Lo sentiste llenarte, y como un poco de fluido caliente se mancho entre tus piernas cuando Osomatsu saco su miembro. Se quedó unos momentos contigo, tu aún sentado en su regazo mientras tomaba tu rostro entre sus manos, ya ese fulgor carmín se había extinto para encenderse la próxima vez que te volviera a ver y dominarte a su antojo.

Depositando un beso en tu mejilla te movió hacia un lado, como una prenda usada, y acomodo su ropa.

-Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día importante. Debes hacerlo mejor que hoy, Ichimatsu.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada salió de la habitación, mientras te rendias en el sofá de vinil rojo.

La pesadilla había terminado y tenias sus restos entre las piernas, pero no había tiempo de llorar y lamerse las heridas. Debías regresar a casa.

Tomaste el traje de conejita, ni siquiera te molestaste en volver a ponertelo, ya casi todos se habían ido a sus hogares.

Recogiendo tus pertenencias en tu tocador asignado en el burdel, y poniendote una simple sudadera morada y pantalones flojos, esperaste fuera de la entrada para que el taxi de siempre pasará por ti.

Ya adentro el conductor ni siquiera te miro, muy cansado en su propia rutina nocturna como para poner atención a tu labio lastimado o tu mirada más vacía que de costumbre. Tan solo querias apoyarte en la puerta y ver las luces pasar.

Llegaste, a tu departamento, un modesto hogar con una salita, una cocina y 3 habitaciones.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san?

-Todomatsu que haces despierto aún - Caminaste a la sala y viste a tu hermano menor, Todomatsu de 12 años, con tu hermanito de seis años, Jyushimatsu dormido en sus piernas mientras veían una película en la sala.

-Jyushimatsu quería mostrarte lo que hizo en su clase - El menor te tendió unos dibujos hechos con crayones y pedazos de papel, eran unos garabatos pero aún así podías distinguir claramente el garabato morado con ojos cansados eras tu, el de enmedio Todomatsu con un celular en su mano, y el último Jyushimatsu. El dibujo tenía un "mI FAmILIA" con letras burdas pero para ti, era lo más hermoso que habias visto.

Tomando a Jyushimatsu, lo cargaste hasta su cuarto y le diste un beso en la frente, para seguir con Todomatsu que aún seguía embobado en twitter, lo regañaste que mañana tenía escuela y sin más le diste tambien un beso de buenas noches. Tus pequeños hermanitos que dependian de ti y tu no podías estar más que algunas horas con ellos para poder mantenerlos a todos. Los amabas y harías cualquier cosa por ellos.

Desplomándote en tu cama, cerraste los ojos y el sueño se apodero de ti.

"mañana será un día importante. Debes hacerlo mejor que hoy"

* * *

Alo alo. Tenía esta continuación a medio escribir en mis documentos y decidí terminarla, estaba escribiendo el lemon de "ázucar y alas" pero no me gusto como quedaba, así que decidí acabar este capítulo en lo que me llegaba inspiración para el otro fic.

Con esta historia fue algo raro, primero iba a ser OS pero luego me pidieron continuación, y lo consideré, pero después ví que otra persona tenía un fic parecido y decidí no continuarla. Meses después me llego la inspiración y cambie los detalles que tenía planeados para la historia XD

Todomatsu iba a trabajar junto con Ichi en el burdel y Jyushimatsu trasvesti (la que sale junto con choromi en el cd drama) iba a ser dueña del burdel junto con Choromi. Pero oh, sorpresa sorpresa lo cambie y ahora son sus hermanitos.

Próximo episodio habrá choromi x ichi (porque tengo una obsesión de ver a choromi seme, no me pregunten porque .) y algo de karamatsu y atsuhi x ichi ôwô

Nos leemos luego


End file.
